Facts and Fallacies
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: "Just twenty seconds of that insane courage, say all those embarrassing, stupid and awkward words you want to say to him… I promise you, something good will happen… Give him twenty seconds of your time."Tsuna x kyoko TsunaxOC drabbles final pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Blues

Chapter 1: Bluer than Blue

_"If from this hill, you watch the sky is setting, _

_For 51 days your love will be reciprocated…"_

"Tsuna-kun, are Yamamoto and Gokudera going to be fine when you're not with them?" You ask him with a curious gaze. It's rare to see him walk with you from school going home. Most of the time, he would want to go home with Yamamoto and Gokudera and sometimes with Kyoko and Ryohei. You could only watch his back in front of you as the sun sets.

"It's alright. I just want to walk with you. After all, it's been forever since we had a time of our own." He replied with his deep voice that sends tingles down your spine but you couldn't help but wonder why it sounded so wrong.

It seems like you're a couple. You snorted at the thought but couldn't help but turn red at the implication.

You're only a friend in Tsuna's eyes and that is a fact that will never change.

You also love him with all your heart and that is one of the facts that will never change.

And sometimes it keeps you wondering why it hurts more when he does nothing.

And why is it painful to be labelled only as a _childhood friend._

You sigh heavily and smiled painfully while he walks in front of you. The man whom you love is there in front of you and he seemed so far away.

_'Ah, whatever.'_ You brushed away all those corny sad love quotes in your head and run to Tsuna's side. You grabbed his hand and held on tightly knowing that this chance may never come up again.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun…" You gave him one of your sweetest smiles and he returned it with his own.

_'I'm contented with what we have right now. It doesn't matter anymore.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals?

Disclaimer: Roane-chan doesn't own KHR!

Your friend Tomo squealed while the indifferent you keep on eating your lunch.

"He looks so cute! Hey do you remember Fuji-kun from middle-school?" she asked excitedly. You weren't really listening to her. For now, you just want to eat your beloved lunch. Who knew Math could get you so hungry.

"No." You replied flatly. Honestly, who would notice the other guys when there's a cutie running in his boxers down the street with a strange flame in his forehead?

"Mou, (Y/N)-chan… But he keeps sending you the looks!" You raised your eyebrow at her outburst. Suddenly you caught the sight of Tsuna talking to Kyoko. Both of them are laughing and a pang in your heart was felt. You couldn't help but get a little jealous. They just look so perfect together.

"Hello? (y/n)-chan? Anybody home?" Tomo waved her hand in front of your face and that got up on your feet.

"Sorry, what were you saying again?" You chuckled nervously while trying to cover your mishap.

Your friend stared at you with that I-know-something's-going-on-look while you shifted under her gaze. You were thankful she dropped her question. It seems she's excited with you hooking on with that Fuji-guy.

"I said, Fuji-kun keeps sending you the looks." The twinkle in her eyes suddenly returned and you deadpanned.

"He sounds like a pervert to me." You shivered at the thought. One pervert is enough but another one… how could you handle this?

She gasped while you proceed to pack your lunch back.

"But look! He's coming this way!" Truthfully, the said guy maneuvered to your place.

"Yoh! (Y/N)-chan, you never talked to me again. I miss you." He winked at you flirtatiously and decided to invade your personal bubble.

You shifted uncomfortably. His face was dangerously close to yours and a little more you would surely kiss (You hope it wouldn't happen).

"F-f-fuji-kun…" You slightly backed away but he keeps coming closer.

"Yes?" His eyes are half-lidded and your alarms went red in your head.

Suddenly, a tonfa flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head knocking him unconscious.

You stared at the certain person who could only do that.

"H-h-hibari-san-" He cut you off with his grunt and dragged the poor boy away. But before he could leave, he turned his head and said,

"I sensed an evil intent…" He smirked at you and continued, "Idiot herbivore you should be more careful."

With that he left you and your dumbfounded friend in a state of shock. Red suddenly covered your face and shouted,

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" You shouted after a few moments though you doubt if he could hear you.

Xooxoxooxoxox

"Something wrong Tsuna-kun? You seemed troubled." Kyoko asked him with that sweet smile of hers.

"Nothing Kyoko-chan…" _Absolutely nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Roane-chan doesn't own KHR!

You could still remember him tripping from nothing with his trademark '_hieeeee!'_ and his extraordinary reactions every time he's being tortured by that 'awesome' baby.

As much as you could remember you have been together since kindergarten. You have beaten the hell out of the bullies for him; you even introduced yourself as superman. He was still hopeless back then. But you have to admit, he's so damn adorable.

One day, he cried to you because he's afraid of the Chihuahua. You sighed and promised to him that you would protect him at all cost.

You were his hero back then.

But right now, you couldn't help but feel a little insecure.

Standing in front of you is a completely different Tsuna. His eyes were sharp and they glowed into a bright orange color. The aura surrounding him feels so intimidating, so scary.

He changed a lot that you knew. And you also knew, the farther he goes and some day, he will be completely out of your sight. He's out of your range.

How could you compare a geeky, otaku girl from an intimidating mafia boss? Certainly not compatible.

A lone tear escaped your eyes and then turned out to be a soft sob. You were not crying from the injuries you have obtained from your kidnappers. You were crying because you knew, it will be different from now on.

Tsuna noticed your sobs and he stared gravely in your attacker. He's eyes were shadowed with his bangs while his hands were clenched tightly.

"Gokudera." He said with that deep voice of his that frightened you. "Yes, Boss?" Gokudera, a loyal right hand man he is stayed by his boss' side till the end.

"Send them to the Vendicare."

"CURSE YOU VONGOLA BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!" He rushed to your side ready to put a blow on you. You waited for the impact while your cheeks were tainted with dirt and tears. When you opened your eyes, you saw Tsuna blocked the attack with his hands.

Your heart skipped a bit when you heard him say,

**_"If you ever hurt this girl… I'll kill you with my own hands."_**

Those words spared the little hope left in you.

Maybe, just maybe he's the one for you.

Your own Superman.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Roane-chan doesn't own KHR!

Your eyes reflected hope as you stood on the hill overlooking the sunset. You've been there for hours. You have heard a good luck chant for you to succeed in your wish. Though you do not believe in such things, nut it's worth a try.

A rustle of bushed distracted you from your thoughts and you saw Tsuna in his dishevelled appearance. Leaves were sticking on his hair and his school uniform was dirty.

Smiling gently, you walked towards him and held your handkerchief to him. He accepted gratefully and wiped his sweating face. You picked the leaves on his hair and asked him,

"What are you doing here Tsuna-kun?" He gasped for air and muttered.

"I-I was looking for you… You leftearly anf Iwonder whereyou went…" You couldn't understand what his exact words are but you knew what he meant. You began changing your route home to always come to this certain hill to chant the good luck charm.

"Neh, Tsuna-kun didn't you here? If from this hill, you watch the sky is setting, for 51 days your love will be reciprocated…"

An angry rustle of wind had kept your comfortable silence.

"Do you…" He wanted to ask something but you already knew.

"I'm in love Tsuna-kun… And I want to tell him, so I'm gathering all my courage."

"I-I see…"

'_If he only knew…'_

END OF PART 1!

If have some ideas, you can always share!

Thanks for reading!

And pls. review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meddling Tutor

Roane-chan: I'm feeling inspired because of someone…. Yeah and I'm totally High right now…..

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! Or you for some reasons because if I do, I'll be corrupting Tsuna to death…

ENJOY!

You sighed as you saw Tsuna being chased by Colonello's eagle. Reborn had invited you to watch his student train. At first you were hesitant but who could say no to Reborn? Apparently no one.

"Reborn, is Tsuna going to be alright?" You stared at him with doubt. Confusion and worry etched all over your face. Right now, poor-Tsuna's being fired with tons of bullet.

You saw his eyes twinkle and right then you knew something bad will happen.

"Your suspicions were confirmed when he kicked you at the edge of the cliff. You could only register what was happening when you felt the gush of wind in your body.

'EHHHHHHHHHH!"

You screamed your lungs out; tears were starting to form in your eyes. You know you are not a wimpy girl but height + flying without parachute = phobia, which means death.

Tsuna's surprised scream was unheard to you because damn it, you were scared to death. But before you could reach the ground, you felt someone's arms wrapped your body.

You opened your eyes and met an enraged Tsuna in HDW mode.

"Damn it! Reborn what was that for?!" You were surprised because how could Tsuna scream at Reborn like that. It's almost asking for a death wish. Reborn appeared in front of him after a few moments.

"It's for training." He replied nonchalantly.

You started squirming in Tsuna's arms for he's still carrying you. You tried to pacify him but it turned out for the worse.

"It's not fine! You could have died!" Tsuna's being scary and you have to admit you took a step back.

"You saved her. What's the big deal?"

"But what if I didn't make it in time? She could have been in grave danger?!" You were touched by this.

"I can't lose my best friend!" Ouch, well that hurt most when he means something for the good. Reborn had to smirk at this. Here in front of him stands two naïve people.

"Will it make you better if I ask forgiveness to her?" Reborn asked Tsuna. Warning bells begun to ring inside your head. Reborn must be planning something.

"I think it will do."

Reborn jumped on your shoulder and stiffened when his lips touched the corners of your mouth. Then in a squeaky voice he asked,

"Will you forgive me (Y/N)-chan?" Blush begun to cover your face, really hanging around with handsome people makes your heart go on attack.

Xoxoxoxxooxxoxooxx

Tsuna's face was scrunched up when he saw this.

_'Why am I getting so worked up for?'_

0wari!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meddling Tutor part 2

Roane-chan: OK! I'll keep on updating because my internet connection's fast! Thank god! Really too much sugar intake makes the brain crazy…

Who wants some hersheys and kisses? I have a lot here…

XD

You were at the park, sitting on a bench watching the children play. You took a deep breath and enjoyed the amount of peace you have now. Hanging out with Tsuna messes up your day but nonetheless you enjoyed it. It was fun.

Now instead of your hair tied up in ponytail, you left it hanging in your back. You would never do this because it seemed so feminine but you can't get yourself to cut. Maybe it's a feminine thing too.

Suddenly you felt someone sit beside you, at a respectable distance too. It doesn't really bother you but you noticed the amount of female population seemed to increase. Double, ah no screw that, triple. All their eyes towards the bench you're sitting at. Blushes were evident.

Curious you took a glance.

_'Hnn… Typical man wearing a suit, a fedora and… CURLY SIDEBURNS! Is that Leon on his shoulder?'_

Realization hit you hard like a stone and out of impulse you shouted, "REBORN!"

He tipped his fedora down and smirked. "You seem to catch up so easily, _bella._" He touched your jaw and tilted it upwards to close your mouth. He moved closer to you closing that comfortable distance between the two of you.

"A fly might enter your mouth if you do not close it, _bella."_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" You finally snapped out of your reverie.

"I'm here to protect your wounded heart."

"wha—" You were cut when you saw Tsuna and Kyoko walking in the park, _holding each other's hand _with smiles in their faces. Tears started forming in your eyes and suddenly you were pulled into his chest. Soft sobs were escaping and you gripped his coat tighter. With one hand he supported your back while his other hand played with your hair, twirling the silky strand around his finger.

"Let me repeat again _bella,_ I'm here to protect your wounded heart. It seems Hibari's not doing a good job at it."

You can't hear him or the coos of the people around the two of saying how cute the couple seemed to be.

You couldn't hear the soothing words of the man who's embracing you.

You can't even hear your own cries.

You could only hear the sound of your heart breaking.

n OWARI! Hope you did enjoy.. HAHAHA! Tell me who do want to be with. After all, you're the main character.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Uhhh,, ten years later? WTH?!

Roane11: Thank you guys for the review, alerts, favorites and views! I really appreciate it!

**Reviews: Bloodstained Fantasy, Kopitiam Hippo, KHRLover1997 **

**Alerts: Bloodstained Fantasy, Killer Angel2, Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation, NightWindAlchemist , azianbuddie, 91, zeropbreakthru**

**Favorites: KHRLover1997, Kopitiam Hippo Reincarnation, NightWindAlchemist, 91**

I, THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: don't own KHR! If I do… I would be seeing Reborn in his adult form!

ENJOY!

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox

After that little escapade in the park, you couldn't help but drown in self-pity. To cure yourself from pain, you decided to watch some Vocaloid Videos and stumble upon Heaven by Hatsune Miku. After 5 minutes and 39 seconds, you were bawling your eyes out.

"The girl's so lucky and very unlucky at the s-s-same t-time…" You wiped your face with a tissue. "I wonder when I can meet a person like him…" But then you realized, you had to move on. Tsuna's not always there for you. He has other matters such as the Vongola and _Kyoko._

You slowly closed your eyes as sleep try to overcome you then you felt someone pick you up and placed you on the bed. Warm lips touched your forehead and sighed contentedly while snuggling to the body heat closer.

"Sleep tight, _il mio amore."_

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxox

The next you woke up and felt dizziness in your head. Stumbling, you went to the bathroom but were horrified to see your appearance. No matter what you do, your bed hair won't disappear, your eyes are swollen and your lips are cracked. You look like a zombie. You grabbed your hat after you comb your hair almost painfully and wear it, and then you grabbed a pair of sunglasses and wore your school uniform. You also applied a little lip gloss even if you don't like the taste at all. You aren't the one to wear this weird get-up but you certainly look horrible. Staying at home is out of the choices because Hibari will drag you to school or worse he will bite you to death.

After your preparation, you rushed out of the house and run straight to school.

Xoxooxooxoxooxoxox

"finally…" You were out of breath as you stood outside the classroom door. 'Ok here goes.' Every one stopped their chatting and saw you. You looked absolutely different. What happened to the girl who always ties her hair in a ponytail and not disturbing the class with her boisterous good morning greeting?

There you stood; chin up with a proud sense of air surrounding you your black tresses hanging at you waist and your fringes framing your face almost perfectly. Your sunglasses were at the bridge of your nose. It certainly gives you a mature look. And hell, this new you are quite gorgeous.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana were surprised. But nothing could beat your pain when you saw Tsuna holding Kyoko's hands _again_ and it sends a fiery pit in your stomach. You didn't even greet them, you just walked straight in your desk and the moment you sat there, you banged your head in your desk.

What can you do? You're still bitter.

"(Y/N)-chan…" you groaned cutting Tsuna of and you could tell he's very displeased with your action.

"Not now, Sawada-san. I'm not in the mood." You only replied to him with emotionless voice. Tsuna cringed at the way you addressed him.

"I-I'll talk to you later." With that he stepped away.

Xoxooxoxoxoxooxox

Lunch break was at peace… ALMOST. You could only groan when Lambo appeared which ticked Gokudera off, brought Hibari down the chaos, Tsuna trying to stop them and Yamamoto with his crazy laugh. Things started to get worse when Lambo cried sending grenades everywhere. He even threw the ten-year-bazooka. You saw the bazooka crack a little. Things happened so fast when you saw the bazooka flew in to you.

Then you were surrounded in pink smoke..

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxox

You coughed the smoke away and what surprised you is that the place you were in. Chocolate brown eyes and blue eyes stared back at you with their adorableness. Your breath hitched away when you saw the two adorable five year olds cling to you with their might. They showed their pearly whites and you almost cooed in delight.

'_Thesekids are totally adorable!'_ You squealed inside your head.

"Mama…" oh so they're finding their mother.

Wait…

"Mama" the both of them said at the same time.

_'Am I hearing things?!'_

"If you thought you are hearing things, you certainly are not." Adelheid Suzuki stood there in front of the room her arms crossed. Your surprise didn't even seemed to mix in when heard a deep voice.

"Adelheid, where are (Y/N) and the children?" your heart skipped a bit when you saw a familiar red head walk inside the room, his red wine eyes widening at your form.

"(Y/N)?" Surprise, surprise.

You only did what a normal person would do at this moment.

_'EEEEHHHHH?!'_

And that you fainted…

Xooxoxoxooxox

And it's not what you're thinking! I have everything planned out but the final pairing still rests upon your shoulder! He's not the...

-cut-

Cliffy!

OWARI!

Hope you did enjoy and I'm signing out for a week!

Exams are coming and I had to join some tournament…

Wish me luck guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Uhhh,, ten years later? WTH?! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

You groaned as you waked up. Your head was spinning and a terrible headache was rushing in your head like a Godzilla. You just had that weird dream where two cute twins with different colored eyes and Enma.

Fate must making fun of your dreams, right?

And then you realized that you were in a different room. A knock returned you back to your senses. You glance at the door and slowly it opened revealing a mature Enma. You couldn't help but blush when you noticed that his features were sharper and he gives you the feeling of adulthood.

"Kozato-san…" You really don't know what to say or how to clarify things up. _Just what is your relationship with him?'_

He smiled genuinely which made your heart flutter and you shifted uncomfortably under his gentle gaze.

"(Y/N)… I mean (L/N)-san, I'm sorry for calling you so casually. I know you were surprised about what you have seen but let me tell you, the kids are yours."

You swallowed thickly and asked, "Who's their father?"

He chuckled at your obvious question and you glared at him, pouting your cheeks in the process. Little blush was evident on his face. He pinched your left cheek and you yelped in pain and surprise.

"Why, (L/N)-san, you will surely be ruined with the surprises of the future that awaits you."

You returned to your gloomy side. First you got your heart broken, now you just discovered you had a pair of twins running around the house with their adorableness ten years later.

He patted your head and you looked at him with those curious eyes.

"Now, why don't you spend time with your sons?"

Just then reality hit your head like bricks.

"5 minutes have passed!" Enma laughed at your petrified form.

Oh yes, he almost forgot how naïve and cute you are in your younger years.

Xooxoxooxoxooxoxox

A/N: **GASP! THERE WAS A MISTAKE! SORRY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER IN ADVANCE i PROMISE THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**FORGIVE ME!**

This is the edited version...

T_T

sorry!

~Tada! I just updated today… 2 chapters in a row, hope you like it!

Chapter 9: The Future You in the Past

Disclamer: I don't own KHR! Or you in the process!

ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Future You in the Past

Disclamer: I don't own KHR! Or you in the process!

ENJOY!

Tsuna was shocked when he saw you get hit by the bazooka. Pink smoke engulfed the whole room and then he heard a distinct female's voice in a coughing fit.

When the smoke cleared, he couldn't take his eyes off in the view in front of him. There stood you as a woman. Heavy curls of black hair riding up to your waist, your bangs complemented your heart shape face accordingly, eyes that seemed to reflect wisdom and _god,_ those glossy pink lips. You were wearing a green turtle neck sweater and your skirt was right in your knee. He also noticed that you got taller and your posture had gotten better.

But what drove him nuts was the ring on your left hand specifically on your ring finger.

It seems that he was not the only one enthralled by your appearance. Reborn appeared out of nowhere and he was sure, he was checking you out.

Hibari seemed to stop fighting and he only raised an eyebrow to your appearance. "Herbivore…"

He got your attention and you turned around, your hair swaying in a graceful manner. "Ah, Kyoya…"

That did it, he scowled at your sudden familiarity with Kyoya, where did that come from?

"Your married." Were the only words that left the prefect's mouth.

You smiled lovingly, whoever this man was he was lucky that you loved him so much. "Ahh, yes. I also have my twins running the house wreck now. I wonder if my younger self can handle them." You sighed worry etched on your beautiful face.

Your statement had shocked him to the core. You weren't only married, heck you already have a family and Tsuna felt like he want to kill somebody now. The one who stole your innocence…

It seemed to piqued Reborn's interest, "And who's the lucky one, _bella_?"

You placed your index finger in your lips and contemplated if you're going to tell him. After a few seconds you seemed to arrive at a conclusion. You face him and winked at them, in a soft teasing voice you said, "It's a secret.~"

He groaned, you just look so alluring that he really wanted to take you far away and lock you in a broom closet so that he's the only one who could see you.

Well, it seems that the violent ones in the room, (Reborn and Hibari) were thinking the same thing.

-cut-

Ahhahahahahha…

So tired… so hot…

I hope you enjoy!

Review Please!

I still want to know whose the right one for you! To make things easier, here are the choices:

a. Tsuna

b. Hibari

c. Mukuro

d. Byakuran

e. Reborn

f. Shoichi

g. Enma

h. Xanxus

i. Dino

j. Spanner

A/N: the one with the most number of votes will obviously win...

Saa! Go choose the father of your twins!

CIAO!


	10. Chapter 10: EXTRA!

Chapter 10: EXTRA!

A/N: Well, the title screams it all... Kind of busy but at least I updated right?

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Enjoy!

***THIS IS NOT PART OF THE REAL STORY***

****WARNING!: DARK TSUNA!****

You stood in front of the desk of your Mafia boss. Eight years has passed and you constantly started to avoid Tsuna. Even meeting him makes your heart go wild.

You were not in love with him, You were scared of him..

By matter of luck, you've been working as Shoichi Irie's secretary. While you arranged the paper and a small smile graced upon your as you remember how the two of you seem to click together.

"(Y/N)-san, how's the project going on with Irie?" The said brunette looked at you pointedly and you couldn't help but swallow thickly. Tsunayoshi Sawada really changed years ago.

He looked so dangerous, so aggressive, So Mafia-like..

"Irie-kun getting sleepness nights and lately he's becoming fatigue. Occasionally, I often help him." You tried to avoid his gaze but you could still feel the dark aura radiating from him.

"**_ah, since when have you come to call each other INTIMATELY?"_**You shivered at the tone of his voice.

Suddenly you found yourself sitting on his lap, your back facing him. You flushed when his rather large hands gripped your waist tightly but not enough to leave a bruise. He placed kisses on your nape while his breath tickled your sensitive part.

"D-decimo... P-please... St-toop.."

"Hmm..?" He turned you around so you were facing him. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of your blouse and began nipping on your collar bone.

"A-ah..." You could only moan at his ministrations. His hands touching your sensitive places...

"Tsu-kun!" You heard that familiar voice and your eyes snapped at the door. You tried pushing you away but he didn't stop there. Instead you both found yourself and him under his desk making out. His sinful tongue and mouth making wonders to your body.

At cue, the door opened and no one saw the two of you. You were thankful that the table was large enough.

Kyoko walked inside and you were afraid.

"That's weird, I swear I heard his voice here."

_'Please leave!'_ Your thoughts almost went wild went Tsuna stopped kissing you and instead kissed you neck with some occasional biting leaving marks. You bit your lips making it bleed to stop moaning.

"Ah, oh well I'll tell him later."

You sighed with relief but soon disappeared when Tsuna kissed you again.

His actions were more primal.

More lewder..

With a hoarse voice he whispered in your ear,

"You are mine..."

xoxoxooxoxoox

You couldn't stop blushing during the meeting of the guardians they were all present but what scared you was Tsuna's intent gaze on the bandages on your neck.

You snapped out of your thoughts when Shouchi Irie, the Vongola Mechanic held your hand and looked at you in concern.

"Are you all right?" You smiled at him gently and assured that you will be alright. You excused yourself to go to the CR.

While walking down the empty halls, you gasped when someone dragged you by the arm and the next thing you knew, you were locked in Tsuna's arms.

"How many times do I have to punish you to tell you that your mine?"

Who would have known that Tsuna could be so selfish? So Possessive?

-END

-shifty eyes- -gulps- -walks away while screaming "OMg! I'm becoming a PERV!"-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Chapter 11: A Day with Him

Final Pairing:... see at the end of the chappie... ;)

Enjoy!

You stared back at the set of brown and blue eyes that had been looking at you for almost 5 minutes.

One of the twins decided to speak and you almost squealed at his squeaky voice.

"Mama, why are you younger?" The one with adorable blue eyes spoke.

"Kaoru, didn't Uncle Enma told us that our mama travelled 10 years from the past? Something like that?"

The younger one could only nod and blink innocently.

"You're amazing aren't you, Natsume..."

Natsume smiled at his twin and patted his head while Kaoru leaned at his touch. You also noticed how Natsume's brown eyes were sharp and how it showed wisdom and strength.

_'Weird, it reminds me of someone...'_

You thought while you watched their exchange. A little blush formed on your face and you smiled faintly at the two of them.

'_Guess I'm contented with my life in the future if I have these two as my children.'_

You can't contain yourself anymore and you squealed and rushed to hug the two of them. They weren't surprise at all, instead they expected it. Kaoru hugged you back and enjoyed the feel of your hug while Natsume grumbled with that adorable pout in his face saying something about 'I'm too old for hugs' but nonetheless enjoyed it.

For once, the ache in your heart subsided and you felt contentment in them.

"Mama, how long are you staying?" Kaoru asked you.

You remembered the conversation with Enma awhile ago. He told you that you may have to stay the whole day here because the bazooka was broken when it hit you.

You arrived at the future 3 in the afternoon so you'll be leaving tomorrow at 3.

"I'm going to stay here for a day."

You replied with that motherly smile on your face.

"Yay! Mama's going to stay with us longer!"

xoxooxoxooxoxooxox

"You sure you don't want to tell her?" Enma asked a certain brunette whose eyes trailed at your figure playing with the kids.

"I... I'm ashamed of myself... I never thought I have hurt her that much. Maybe the younger me will correct the mistake I have done ten years ago."

He sighed solemnly and tore his gaze at the window.

"Did you regret it?" Enma asked him with scrunity.

"Kaoru and Natsume? No... But I regret losing her. Her trust, her love and most of all, our friendship.. I just realized how important she is to me... And I still regret until now."

"Decimo..."

"I know Enma, a lot of them loves her."

Hurt flashed in his eyes while Enma could only look at him guiltily.

And the both of them were having the thoughts at that time.

_'I hope my younger-self would realize it soon.'_

_'I love her too, Tsuna...'_

xoxooxoxox

A/N: Kaoru- blue doe-like eyes-brown hair- adorable, cute (just imagine Cute Giotto with brown hair)

Natsume- sharp brown eyes- black hair- strong, intelligent (HDW Tsuna with black hair and brown eyes)

They are opposite from each other but they have the characteristics of Primo and Decimo...

XD

OWARI!


End file.
